Left Intentionally Untitled
by The Unstoppable Rache
Summary: Couldn't think of a title. This is a large collection of short  and I mean SHORT  one shots. Its a warm up for Adv College Writing and a stress reliever. They need a back story and maybe explaining details, but I just rolled with my original ideas.
1. Heart of Ice

"You're afraid of me," Gaara's voice scared the poor woman beneath him, "Why?"

"Hmmm, could it be because you have a demonic look in your eye and a kunai poised at my throat? Nah couldn't be." Her fear didn't show in her voice. Admirable. But he could see that she was about to piss herself. It almost made him feel bad for what he was fixing to do. Almost.

"Don't provoke me, woman." He pushed the knife closer to her throat. He leaned in closer, inhaling her cherry blossom scent, giving him an instant hard-on. Nothing but his heart should be hardening for this woman. Seeing as she'd already turned his heart to ice, yeah, couldn't get much harder than that. "A little more pressure and you're as good as dead, and don't think for one second that I won't just leave you out here to die."

He pushed the knife a little harder against her throat, demonstrating his point. She squirmed and like an idiot he loosened his hold. She thrust her knee into his throbbing erection and attempted to make a run for it while he was distracted. He caught her by the foot and pulled, forcing her to the ground. He then assumed his previous position.

"Damn you!" She yelled, squirming beneath him. "I hope my clan castrates you when they find you!"

"They're already dead."

She froze. "What did you do to them you sick son of a bitch?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"Not about this."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"I will. If you turn yourself in."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You just killed off my entire clan, then made a run for it. Don't fucking lie to me! I saw you run like hell out of the village. I saw the dead bodies all around you."

"I didn't do it!"

"Foolish woman," he spat as he raised his kunai, preparing to deliver the death blow.

"I swear I didn't do it!" She shouted, and that was the last thing she ever said.


	2. Perfect Timing

"You monster!" Sakura yelled. "What are you going to do to me? Let me go!"

"For Kami's sake! Shut her up!" A masked man yelled from across the room.

A masked man walked up to her and slapped her so hard she saw stars.

"Shut up, wench!"

"If I wasn't tied, I'd kill you all with my bare hands!"

"Hmmmm, I like 'em fiesty," one of her kidnappers said from across the room.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Sorry, my little cherry blossom, but you're just too hot to pass up."

The creep advanced on her. She tried to scoot back as fast as she could, but soon found herself up against a wall. He got about three inches from her.

She screamed as loud as she could.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura woke in a cold sweat, screaming.

"Don't worry, Sakura. It'll be alright." Sasuke said from behind her, holding her in his arms so tight that if she had any intensions of getting away, it would be really tough. Like she'd really try. "They can't get you now."

She never thought she'd ever be happy to see the stoic jerk, but she was now. She'd never thought she'd be happier to see someone disembowled, until the day he killed every one of them assholes.

She smiled into her pillow.

Once again, he had perfect timing.

A/N

Needs a backstory, but I'll need help with that. Seems I do WAY better with small stories.

Anyway, if you want to help me out with that, hit me up. .


	3. Lucky

Sakura cowered in the hallway as the tornado went over her house.

The radio blared the standard warnings as the storm made its way through her area of residence.

"I could swear this is the fifth one this week," Naruto yelled from behind her, covering his head with his hands but not ceasing his pointless griping.

"Then get in the bathtub, dobe" Sasuke chastised.

"I think the storm's over," Sakura stood up and headed to the kitchen.

_"The warning has now been lifted for the listening area."_

"Shit!"Sakura yelled from the other room, "Look what it did to the town, though."

They all looked at the pile of rubble, then sighed.

"Looks like we're lucky to be alive."


	4. Perfect to Me

Ino looked at herself in her full body mirror on her bedroom door. She had spent all day trying to get ready, but she didn't seem like she was ready. She had changed clothes like sixteen times and had made her make-up absolutely perfect, but she just couldn't decide.

She was down to two dresses and an hour and a half to decide and get ready. She needed to make her decision and fast.

_Its just Shikamaru. I've known him for like ever. I shouldn't be so nervous. Besides, it's not like _I'm_ the one who's getting married. Just my cousin.I'm not even really a part of it. Why do I care if I look good? _

She turned around in front of the mirror, wearing her favorite dress. She still didn't feel any better.

_Maybe this one, _she thought as she picked out her only blue dress. She examined all sides and noted how it perfectly set off her eyes.

She looked at her watch. _Five more munites... Wait! Five more minute! Crap!_

She heard a knock on the door. _Crap, he's here! SInce when does he show up early?_

She sprinted toward the door.

"Come on in, Shikamaru," she tried to sound calm. "I'll be out in a minute."

She tried to walk calmly to her room.

When she finally walked out, she had given up on ever being perfect.

Just like he always did, Shikamaru guessed what she was thinking. Like always, he knew just what to say.

"You try so hard to look perfect for everyone else, but you always look perfect to me."


End file.
